The present disclosure relates to a method of measuring an exposure distribution out of an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) band and a method of testing the performance of an EUV scanner using the distribution measurement, and to a method of measuring an exposure distribution of a ray which is out of an EUV band and is exposed to a photoresist layer, and a method of testing the performance of an EUV scanner using the exposure distribution. The present disclosure also relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using an EUV scanner tested by the methods mentioned above.
As the integration of semiconductor devices is improved, and the line width of semiconductor devices is made minute, lithography technologies using an exposure light having a short wavelength are useful to improve the resolution of a photo lithography.
However, an EUV scanner that is introduced to generate short wavelengths simultaneously generates lights having wavelengths of an out-of-band (OoB) EUV ray that will be used in a lithography processor so as to deteriorate the profile of a circuit pattern transferred onto a wafer.
Therefore, an EUV scanner that minimizes the OoB EUV radiation may be provided or effects of the OoB EUV radiation may be evaluated.